The administration of temperature therapy and its benefits are well known. The application of heat helps ease pain by stimulating thermoreceptors which reduce pain signals that are sent to the brain. Consequently, muscle discomfort or injury are typically treated with the application of heat. Another benefit of heat is that it increases blood flow allowing muscles to relax and decrease in stiffness. Aside from muscle soreness, heat can also be used to treat joint pain which may be caused by osteoarthritis. The application of heat is also known to treat pain associated with menstrual cramping. On the other hand, impact injuries and joint sprains are frequently treated with the application of a cold substance, such as ice or a chilled liquid or gel. The cold helps reduce swelling and simultaneously relieves pain.
Traditional methods of employing temperature therapy include simple remedies such as hot showers, hot water bottles and electric blankets when heat is needed. Cold therapy can be applied using bags of ice. All of these methods have obvious disadvantages. The heat remedies are rarely available and are not effective for treating a specific body part. On the other hand, ice is temporary in that it melts and a user must “refill” the ice.
Other, more advanced methods of administrating temperature therapy have also been developed. Portable and disposable products have been introduced which can be activated at any time becoming very hot and others very cold. Materials have been developed which can retain their temperature for extended lengths of time supplying continuous temperature therapy. In recent years, wearable temperature therapy pads have been developed allowing a user to administer temperature therapy while remaining active and without continuously supporting the temperature therapeutic device.
The temperature therapy products currently available are well made with respect to their ability to supply heat or cold but they are not designed to conform well with the user's body. This results in much of the heat or cold produced by these products being wasted or misdirected. The present invention is directed to a site-specific wearable temperature therapy pad which is designed to conform to and allow flexibility against the user's body.